Asustando a Shuichi
by LittleMonster932
Summary: ¿Fujisaki contando una historia de terror? Hiro, ¿Su aliado?, un Ryuichi escuchando, y... ¿Un Shuichi traumado? Yuki: ¬¬ ya me las pagarás baka. CAP 2 UP: ¡He raptado a Yuki! R&R!
1. Asustando a Shuichi

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera._

_**

* * *

**_

Asustando a Shuichi

Era un día... bonito, si, como Shuichi decía siempre. Los integrantes de Bad Luck se estaban tomando un 'break' ya que, sorprendentemente, habían logrado grabar y retocar varias de las canciones y Shuichi... ¡había participado! (N/A¡Aplaaaauso!)

- Waaa, que día...- dijo Hiro, mirando a Shu-chan y a Fujisaki-kun. Estaban sentados en el estudio donde grababan... sólo ellos tres. Pasaban de las 9:00 PM -¿Y esa novedad que ahora hiciste todo tan bien que hasta terminamos antes, Shuichi?

- Ah, no sé. Sólo... no sé- Fujisaki se golpeó mentalmente al oírlo hablar. Shuichi haría un beneficio para la humanidad si sólo se quedara callado. De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. El trío intercambio miradas y Hiro se puso de pie, lentamente...

- Ne, Hiro-chan¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Shuichi expectante.

- A apagar las luces- le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Fujisaki, quien comprendió todo y sonrió... "Raro" pensó Shuichi.

- O... oe¿p-para qué? Así esta muy bien- replicó el pelirrosado; sin embargo, muy a su pesar, Hiroshi apagó las luces, quedando en penumbras, a no ser por la poquísima luz que entraba por la ventana apenas y alcanzando a ver para no caer y matarte.

- Shu-chan¿recuerdas cuando contábamos historias de terror?- Shuichi tembló involuntariamente.

- Ha-hai

- ¿Verdad que era muy divertido?- Los ojos de Hiro brillaron en la oscuridad.

- Etto... ¡no lo sé!- el pelirrosado se encogió de miedo.

- Mh mh- Fujisaki tosió disimuladamente- Shuichi, ven... quiero contarte un secreto.

- O... OK- dijo Shuichi acercando su oreja a la boca de Fujisaki, pero cuando éste estaba por contarle 'el secreto' la manija de la puerta comenzó a girar- Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios Mío...

- Cállate Shindou-san- dijo Fujisaki tajantemente-

- Sí, cállate- dijo Hiroshi.

- ¬¬

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No repitas lo que digo!

- ¡Yo no...!

- Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios Mío...

Los tres giraron las cabezas para ver cómo la puerta se abría... lentamente, rechinando... para después...

- Yuki sálvame, Yuki no me dejes, Yuki ayúdame, Chucky viene por mí, Yukiiii...

- ¡Shindou-san!- Fujisaki le dio un zape- ¡Urasai!

- Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai...

- Shuichi... no vas a creerlo- susurró Hiro.

- ¿Nani?- decía por entre sus dedos, que en esos momentos estaban cubriendo su cara.

- Creo... ¡Creo que es el coco que viene a comerte¡Lo estoy viendo!

Justo en ese momento se oyó la voz del extraño que decía: Shuiiichiiii.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- chilló Shuichi mientras lloraba de verdad.

- ¡Hoooooola NA NO DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó un enorme conejo rosado entrando al estudio y prendiendo las luces.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- gritó desgarradoramente Shuichi para negar frenéticamente.

- ¿Nani? Shu-chan... ¿Shu-chan no me quiere?- dijo Ryuichi mordiendo la oreja de Kumagoro-chan y con dos canicas negras enormes por ojos.

- ¿Ryu-chan?- dijo incrédulo Shuichi, mientras sentía como el corazón regresaba a su cuerpo, y suspiraba confortado.

- Hai¿quién más?- preguntó con un tono más serio, mirando alternadamente a los miembros de Bad Luck. Hiro y Suguru estaban que se aguantaban la risa. Shuichi les miró enfadado mientras inflaba sus mejillas en puchero.

- Shuichi es muy fácil de asustar- Ryuichi los miró con una interrogante- Ne, Sakuma-san, esto esta divertido... ven... vamos a contar historias de terror.

- Ahora entiendo- dijo el ojiazul- En seguida voy- dijo acercándose a la luz y apagándola, quedando todo como estaba unos momentos atrás- con razón oía voces, na no da... y quise investigar- se sentó con ellos en el suelo.

- Vamos a ver- dijo Fujisaki mientras intentaba recordar algo de miedo... aunque bueno, siendo Shuichi al que querían asustar... con cualquier estupidez estaría que ni durmiendo con Yuki se calmaría. Ya se imaginaba al pobre de Eiri-san con tapones en los oídos y Shuichi en el balcón, gritando desesperadamente que el coco iba por el...por Dios.

- ToT ¿Por qué quieren contar historias de miedo¿Por qué me quieren asustar?

- No Shuichi, como crees que te vamos a asustar... ¿por quién nos tomaste?- Hiro puso su mejor cara de perro faldero.

- Bueno... no sé.

- ¡No te preocupes, no da! No pasa nada- dijo Ryuichi mientras le sonreía infantilmente.

- Esta bien... vamos a empezar- Fujisaki sacó una linterna de quién sabe dónde y la prendió... bajo su cara.

- Fujisaki-kun, te ves horrible- dijo Shuichi sinceramente.

- ¡Urasai!- habló amenazadoramente para después componerse- bien. Aquí voy. Érase una vez... Gotzilla- Shuichi se tapó los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Hiro, Fujisaki, y hasta Ryuichi se rieron por lo bajo- que tuvo un hijo con... bueno, eso no importa. El caso es que tuvo un hijo-

- Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Hiro.

- Estaba aclarando ¬¬

- ¿Y qué pasó después, na no da?

- Heh, se nota que les gustó la historia- dijo Fujisaki-

- ¿Eso es todo?- Hiro estaba que no se lo creía- pues que aburrido.

- Kumagoro quiere más acción.

- ¡Pero si está horrible!- Shuichi lloraba- es la historia más terrorífica que he oído.

- Que bueno que les gusta ¬¬ ejemm, ya viene lo interesante- todos se callaron mientras esperaban que Fujisaki continuara- Ese hijo se llamaba... Barney.

- ¡Barney!- gritó Ryuichi- pero si ese dinosaurio está demasiado morado como para ser hijo de Gotzilla.

- Escuchen- siguió Suguru- Barney... Barney era gay.

- ¡Buaaaaa!- chilló Shuichi.

- Shhh, silencio- Suguru se aclaró la voz- Déjenme seguir sin interrupciones¿ok?- todos asintieron- Bueno. Resultó que, un par de años más tarde, cuando Barney era adolescente, llegó Lala Teletubbie a su casa diciendo que... ¡Que era hija de Gotzilla!

- ¿Entonces Barney y Lala Teletubbie son medios hermanos?- dijo Hiroshi intentando por todos los medios del mundo no reírse.

- Hai- dijo Fujisaki- Lala Teletubbie y Barney se hicieron grandes amigos, hasta que un día... Lala sorprendió a Barney usando su ropa interior.

Se oye un grito de terror desgarrador (N/A: Ustedes ya saben quien fue XD)

- ¡Qué gay!-

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero dije que no me interrumpieran. Bueno. Lala Teletubbie le dijo a Barney que harían la prueba de fuego para descubrir si realmente era gay. Lo que sucedió fue...

- ¡Ya, es suficiente¡No voy a poder dormir en toda la semana!- gritó Shindou ahora con las manos en las orejas.

- Vamos, Shuichi... demuéstranos que eres valiente... porque si llegas y no puedes dormir, seguro que Yuki-san te echa porque no lo vas a dejar en paz si te sale Barney por abajo de la cama...

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! Esta bien, seré valiente- dijo el pelirrosado con muchas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos- continúa Fujisaki-kun.

- ¡Así se habla, na no da!

- Ok. Lala Teletubbie y Barney tuvieron sexo, o al menos eso intentaron, porque a Barney "su amiguito" le dijo que tenía mucho sueño... y pues no se quiso despertar.

- Pobre, seguro que se le falló el despertador. Si yo fuera Lala ni propina le dejaba, creo que lo demandaría- dijo Hiroshi.

- ¡Kumagoro, tápate las orejas, esto es XXX para ti!- Shuichi se escandalizó, mientras intentaba taparse a sí mismo los ojos y las orejas a Kumagoro.

- ¿Qué eso no es incesto?- Ryuichi preguntó arqueando una ceja.

(Fujisaki con venita en la frente)

- ¬¬ Ya, cállense todos que voy a seguir. Y sí, si es incesto. El caso es que Lala le dijo a Barney: "Efectivamente, eres gay" Y le dio ánimos para que se lo dijera a su padre, Gotzilla.

- ¡Una porra para Barney, no da!

- ¡Sakuma-san, ahora no! A este paso jamás acabaremos la historia- dijo Fujisaki.

- Demo...

- Es que aquí viene lo mejor- empezó Suguru- Gotzilla lo corrió de la casa, y fue entonces cuando Barney decidió hacer, con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Enrique de Plaza Sésamo, una banda donde mostrara sus "dotes artísticos". Entonces fue contratado por la empresa Monsters.Inc, por el ejecutivo Sulliver, quien siempre se la pasaba sonriendo y que era el tecladista de, mm, Grandy Crasper, de quien Barney era super fan. El manager era nada más y nada menos que Mike Wasouski, o lo que sea, ese que tiene el enorme ojo y que si se lo picas seguro que se muere. Pero lo malo de Mike, es que era_ muuy_ nervioso, demasiado, y temía no agradar a su jefe Sullivan, aunque este nunca se enojara.

- Esta historia me parece familiar- dijo Hiroshi mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Jeje, a mi también Hiro-kun- habló Fujisaki mientras miraba con satisfacción como Shuichi tenía los ojos dilatados y llenos de terror- Enrique de Plaza Sésamo le dijo a Barney que se consiguiera una novia. Total, el dinosaurio iba caminando ese día en la noche por el parque cuando se le fue la hoja de la canción que estaba componiendo, y una persona, para ser mas exactos, un oso con ojos color miel, la atrapó y la leyó, después le dijo: "¿Has sido tu quien ha escrito esto?" y Barney estaba como idiotizado por la belleza de aquel ser "Hai" le dijo pero como después de media hora. Entonces el oso, llamado Winnie, le contestó "Está pésimo, peor que la de los colegiales, no tienes talento, ríndete" y el oso soltó la hoja cuando pasó al lado de un estupefacto Barney, quien se echó al suelo a llorar por lo que el guapísimo extraño le había dicho. Barney no descansó hasta que encontró al extraño oso, y entonces el dinosaurio fue hasta el departamento de Yu- digo, Winnie Pooh. Winnie lo vio y le preguntó que que hacía ahí, que si estaba ahí porque necesitaba verlo tan desesperadamente, y Barney le dijo que estaba ahí para retarlo. El dinosaurio le dijo que podía ser escritor o lo que sea, pero que escucharía su canción. En ese momento salió la hermana de Winnie quien venía persiguiéndolo, y que Barney pensó era algo más de Winnie, ya que además era muy bonita, y se quedó callado. Winnie se le acercó y lo abrazó, diciéndole a su hermana que tenía una cita con el. La hermana de Winnie, Minnie, le dijo "entonces el es más importante que yo" Winnie dijo "pues claro" y la hermana se fue diciéndole 'Baka'. Winnie le dijo que si no estaba contento, Barney no captó, y entonces Pooh le volvió a decir "¿Qué, no te resulto atractivo?" todo se quedó en silencio y fue cuando Pooh le preguntó cuando era el concierto, el baka de Barney le dijo y el de ojos ambarinos le contestó que si quería que el fuera a escuchar su penosa canción de amor. Pooh le dijo que, como no tenía intenciones con hombres, que ya podía irse buscando a otro. Winnie ya se había metido en el ascensor cuando Barney lo interrumpió diciéndole que no se confundiera, que no lo había invitado al concierto y que no entendía su canción, así que no podía criticarla, que no tenía nada que ver con el, que si era una basura que sólo la tenía que olvidar, que no tenía porque haber dicho esas cosas. Entonces Winnie lo calló, diciéndole que porque lo buscaba una y otra vez, que porque le preguntaba lo mismo que EL, y entonces lo besó. Fue el concierto de... de Good Luck, si, así se llamaba el grupo de Barney, y fue el tal Winnie, pero como Barney se quedó mudo en plena canción, su ídolo, er... Culichi Sakura, vocalista de Grandy Crasper (Recordemos que Sulliver era el tecladista) se abrió paso cantando su famosa canción "Sleepless cutie". Cabe mencionar que el pobre Culichi es bipolar y a todas partes llevaba a su gato rosado llamado "Kura, el loro". Sulliver, quien estaba en el concierto, sorprendió a Winnie ahí y se acercó a preguntarle que qué hacía ahí. Cierto, Minnie y Sullivan estaban casados pero Sullivan sentía una extraña fijación por su cuñado, Winnie Pooh, en pocas palabras, era un maricón reprimido. Barney y Culichi cantaron la canción "Raychi leat" y Good Luck se hizo famoso. Total, después del concierto, Winnie y Barney lo hicieron hasta que no pudieron sentarse en una silla. Se amaban, pero el frío escritor Winnie no lo aceptaba por su pasado traumático, aunque Barney todavía no lo sabía.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooo!- gritó el pelirrosado, mientras su cabecita imaginaba cosas horribles.

- Y nos podrías platicar... ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Nakano con ojos de pervertido.

- No veo porque no... fue algo así como... "Ah, Mmhh, Wiiiinieee" decía Barney "Baka, te sientes tan bien. Eres hermoso... Agh" decía Pooh, y así... Winnie decía "Baka, baka, baka, baka..." y Barney, sonreía estúpidamente enamorado.

- Creo que conozco un caso muy familiar- comentó Hiroshi mirando a Shuichi-

- ¿Shindou-san?- preguntó Suguru apuntándole con la linterna. Y lo vieron meciéndose, adelante, y atrás... como traumado.

- ¿Nos escuchas Shu-chan?- preguntó Ryuichi mientras le tocaba el hombro con Kumagoro.

- Noooooooooo, Barney noooooo- lloró cascadas el pelirrosado.

- Pero si este es Kumagoro, no da- dijo triste- Shu-chan, vuélvenos a quereeer- chilló Ryu-chan.

- ¡Cállense la boca!- susurró Hiroshi, viendo que hacían demasiado escándalo.

- ¿Qué mas se pueden callar? Ni modo que los ojos ¬¬

- Fujisaki-kun, me las vas a-

- Ne, sigo con la historia- interrumpió a Hiroshi- Ah cierto, ANSWER era el otro grupo patrocinado por Monsters. Inc, y que le haría la vida imposible a Good Luck. Sulliver les dijo, después del concierto, que necesitaban un nuevo integrante y que Mike había fallado como manager. El pobre ojo se puso demacrado. Barney le dijo a Enrique de Plaza Sésamo que no conocía ese lado de Sulliver, pero Enrique le contestó que tenía razón, que necesitaban un nuevo miembro en la banda. Enrique y Barney se agarraron a golpes, porque según esto a Enrique no le importaba lo que pasara con Good Luck. Barney fue consolado por Culichi Sakura, el bipolar, quien le dijo que dejara de llorar y que le prestaría a "Kura, el loro". Barney entonces en la noche, estando en el departamento de Winnie, le contó toda su historia hasta que lo estresó y el pobre oso escritor lo corrió diciéndole que no se tomara tantas confianzas, que pudo haber sido una hermosura la noche en la que se acostaron pero en ese momento era una verdadera molestia. El pobre Barney se traumó hasta que Enrique fue a hablar con Winnie y le dijo que si hacía llorar a Barney por algo que no fueran sus propias estupideces, que lo iba a lamentar. Entonces Barney se encontraba otro día por la noche en el parque donde había conocido a Winnie, llorando porque se había tomado muchas confianzas. Entonces fue Winnie y le dijo que no se preocupara, que podía confiar en el nuevo miembro de su banda, que era muy guapo y carismático. Era el primo de Sulliver.

- ¡Na no da! Ryuichi quiere oír 'Raychi leat'- Fujisaki se golpeó mentalmente. Ryuichi Sakuma podía ser igual de tarado que Shuichi Shindou.

- Creo que mañana podemos continuar con la historia, ahorita pasan de las 11 de la noche, chicos- advirtió Fujisaki, apagando la linterna y con eso, obteniendo un gran grito por parte de Shuichi.

- Y ahora que, Shuichi- dijo Hiro mientras encendía las luces.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- advirtió Seguchi Tohma entrando al estudio- ¿Qué hacen aquí¿Qué le ocurre a Shindou Shuichi?- Shuichi estaba todavía meciéndose traumado.

- Nada, nada- aclaró Fujisaki- Nos vemos chicos, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió Nakano de Fujisaki, viendo como éste salía de ahí y Ryuichi se aproximaba a la puerta dando saltitos.

- Ryuichi¿Ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Tohma, viendo como el enorme conejo rosado brincaba _MUY_ feliz de un lado para otro.

- ¡Kumagoro y Ryuichi quieren escuchar 'Raychi leat', Kumagoro-chan quiere conocer a "Kura, el loro", no da!- Tohma arqueó una ceja mientras veía como Ryuichi salía del cuarto del estudio.

- Sayonara- se despidió el jefe de NG, mientras salía tras el conejo. Nakano ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie, mientras Shuichi temblaba todavía de terror.

- Vámonos Shuichi, creo que ahora tendré que llevarte con Yuki.

- Hi-Hiro, yo puedo solo- se puso de pie, y despidiéndose de su amigo, dejó el estudio a paso lento.

- Verdaderamente Shuichi no captó la indirecta... en fin.

* * *

Shuichi entró de puntillas en el departamento. Tenía mucho miedo, y cuando encontró todo en penumbras, realmente no le ayudó en el trauma que acababa de sufrir recientemente. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que un oso se acostaba con un dinosaurio? Y para acabarla de joder, ese dinosaurio era Barney... Dejó sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto, sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura, y que alguien le susurraba al oído "Baka" la palabra baka activó el cerebro de Shuichi, quien instantáneamente se zafó de un pasmado Yuki. 

- Barney noooooooooooo- gritó un Shuichi que, un par de segundos después, ya se estaba encerrando en la habitación que compartía con el rubio.

- Ese mocoso... me las pagará... ¿cómo que Barney? Pero quien carajo se cree para decirme eso... yo que me trato de portar cariñoso y ese Baka lo arruina todo. Pues perdió su oportunidad. Que se vaya al demonio- dijo furioso al saberse rechazado mientras daba un portazo encerrándose en su estudio.

Ya se vengaría.

Si, de eso de encargaría. No por nada era Yuki Eiri.

¿Continuará?

* * *

**Lizy:** Hola, hola... soy nueva en ff de Gravitation, pero me encantan las parodias nn, pues bueno, aquí acaban de leer una. Yo sé que ni al caso, pero no me pude resistir. Espero que al menos les haya gustado, y pues si sí, háganmelo saber. Me harían muy feliz. (llora cascaditas XD)

Yo sé que salió medio churro, jaja, pero pues... así soy yo oo

(Posible continuación dependiendo de los comentarios ToT)

Matta-ne!


	2. ¡He raptado a Yuki!

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera._

**Advertencia:** Capítulo lleno de incoherencias. Lo que jamás verías hacer a Yuki y el comportamiento más extraño de Shuichi, aunque... no hay que negarlo, el ya es así ¬¬

* * *

**Asustando a Shuichi  
**  
_Capítulo 2¡He raptado a Yuki!_

Era una noche fría... muy fría... el pelirrosado se encontraba jadeando apoyándose contra la puerta, mientras gotas de sudor frío le caían por la frente.

- Uf, eso estuvo cerca... por un momento pensé que Barney me violaría- dijo pasándose la mano por la frente, mientras sonreía satisfecho (N/A: Shuichi... de veras que a veces te pasas de_ listo _¬¬ XD, era Yuki!). El de ojos violáceos se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, intentando regularizar su respiración... su mente había olvidado a Yuki, y ahora se encontraba concentrado en Barney- Tendré que idear un plan. ¡No puedo salir y dejar que me viole! El ya tiene a Winnie ¬¬ mira que es aprovechado!(N/A: OMG!) Bueno... ¡TENGO QUE HACER UN PLAN PARA DETENER A BARNEY Y A ROBIN! A no, espera... ese es Batman... bueno, lo que sea, MAHAHAHAHAHAW- gritó mientras sacaba de su mochila un cuadernillo y una pluma, listo para hacer anotaciones.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello, se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta:

- ¡OYE CRIAJO¡BÁJALE A TU DESORDEN! ESTA ES MI CASA, Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTAR GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA, SÓLO YO PUEDO HACERLO- un Yuki bastante molesto se asomó de su estudio a la puerta de su recámara. ¿Qué se creía el mocoso?

- ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

Yuki se quedó de a seis. Una vena saltó de su frente considerablemente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, mientras intentaba calmarse. Entonces comenzó la cuenta regresiva, de 10 hasta 0.

- Mocoso, ábreme la puerta.

_1..._

- Criajo, he dicho que me abras la puerta.

_2... y nada_

- ¡Qué carajo no me oyes!

_3..._

(Vena al triple)

- Shuichi, sal de ahí.

- ¡Oh cielos, sabe mi nombre!- dijo Shuichi mordiéndose las uñas, esperando quietecito a que las amenazas 'de Barney' terminaran. "Esto es una trampa... se está portando como Yuki porque quiere que salga para violarme... ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO!"

_4..._

- ¡SHUICHI¡Si no traes tu jodido trasero en este momento, juro que dormirás en el baño por UNA SEMANA!

"Se cree muy listo, pero yo soy más, usar la personalidad de Yuki no esta nada mal... aun así no me ganará" pensaba Shuichi.

_5..._

- ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIOOOOOO!- gritó Yuki enfurruñado.

_**¡¡¡5 + 5 es 10!!!**_

- No me moveré de aquí... no me moveré de aquí... esto es una trampa- se decía Shuichi mentalmente, mientras intentaba cubrirse con su cuaderno.

- ¡Ya¡Te la buscaste criajo! De esta no te salvas... ¡Te ha caído mi maldición, y aunque te mueras iré al jodido infierno por ti y patearé tu jodido trasero hasta que se me rompa la pierna y después te violaré hasta que te hagas polvooooooo!- gritó Yuki histéricamente... había perdido las casillas... no, eso es poco... ¡Había perdido los edificios! (N/A: XDDD) Shuichi... no, no podía ser cierto, ese mocoso hablándole de esa manera, y lo peor de todo ¡no le abría la puerta! Tenía ganas de matarlo, de estrangularlo, de hacerle todas las torturas habidas y por haber...No... no estaba enojado, como creen... Estaba peor que encabronado... oh, pero el mocoso se las pagaría, y MUUUY caras.

- AAARGH!- Yuki pateó fuertemente la puerta de su recámara y después se encerró en su estudio. 'Otra vez'

Lo que Yuki no sabía... era acerca del nuevo trauma de Shuichi con... Barney.

¡Pobre!

**

* * *

**

- Uh, que bueno, ya se acabó- dijo Shuichi silvando aliviado- ¿Uh?- Shuichi miró a su alrededor, abajo de la cama, adentro del armario, en el baño de la recámara, abajo de sus zapatos (N/A: ¬¬) incluso abajo del tapete y... y había llegado a la conclusión de que...- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡BARNEY TIENE RAPTADO A MI YUKI!

**

* * *

**El grito que había pegado Shuichi llegó claramente a los oídos del escritor. 

¿Con que Barney lo tenía raptado, ne?

Jojojojo.

- Shuichi, jugaré tu maldito juego- dijo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

**

* * *

**

Eran las 12:00 de la noche... cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Moshi moshi- dijo Yuki con voz ronca y los ojos algo adormilados. Estaba tecleando rápidamente algo que era de suma importancia.

- ¿Yuki-san? Habla Hiroshi, el amigo de Shuichi-

- Aaah... tú- dijo Yuki casi indiferentemente- qué pasa.

- Bueno, le quería informar que... eh, bueno, quizá Shuichi tenga comportamientos extraños.

- Barney.

- ¿Acaso él-?- no pudo ni terminar, cuando Yuki ya le estaba contestando.

- Daijobu. Déjalo en mis manos- Hiroshi tembló ante el tono de voz de Yuki... eso sólo significaba una cosa...

"Haré que el criajo pague una a una sus niñerías... de eso me encargo yo"

Eso fue lo último que se oyó por parte de Yuki Eiri al otro lado de la línea. El rubio ya había cortado la comunicación.

Hiro tenía aún el teléfono pegado a la oreja, y no pudo evitar temblar y tragar con dificultad. Con su mano temblorosa colocó el teléfono en su lugar, y se quedó pensando en el mismo lugar un par de segundos, después negó lentamente con la cabeza y suspiró resignado.

- Poooobre Shuichi.

**

* * *

**

El rubio escritor se encontraba imprimiendo un documento... más bien todas las ideas que habían revoloteado por su cabeza, todas ellas contra Shuichi y el desgraciado dinosaurio morado que haría que esa noche ¡el mismo durmiera en un hotel!

- Todo sea por hacerle creer al criajo que... que Barney me ha raptado ¬¬ Shuichi, esta no te la acabas- mientras la máquina trabajaba, Yuki comenzó a escribir en un 'post-it' un recado para el baka más grande del universo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, y cuando todo estuvo en orden, apagó su laptop, tomó las hojas impresas y el 'post-it', y salió del estudio dejándolo en penumbras. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde sabía que el baka seguramente vería su recado. Presionó el pequeño papel amarillo fosforescente (N/A: Ese que te jode la pupila) contra el refrigerador y sonrió satisfecho al ver que se veía perfectamente. Se acercó entonces hasta la puerta, tomó su abrigo negro y se lo puso. La abrió con sumo cuidado y la cerró tras de si, dejando todo como siempre había estado.

Yuki Eiri se alejó de su apartamente leyendo lo que había escrito.

**

* * *

**

Shuichi apeeenas y pudo dormir. La noche anterior, del terror de pensar que Yuki estaba en peligro afuera de la habitación, le impidió siquiera salir a revisar dónde se encontraba el rubio.

- He sido un cobarde- se reprochó mientras se golpeaba en la frente- Quién sabe cómo estará Yuki, pero yo lo abandoné a merced de ese loco dinosaurio morado¡y ahora quien sabe si esté vivo!- Shuichi casi llora al imaginarse a Yuki muerto.

Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, porque ni ánimos de permanecer en la cama tenía, y con paso lento y cansado se acercó hasta el refrigerador, clamando por comida. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlo, divisó algo amarillo que casi lo dejó ciego (N/A: XD) pero aun así, lo tomó entre sus dedos, y lo leyó...

- ¡OH POR DIOS!- gritó horrorizado, mientras leía lo que decía- He raptado a Yuki Eiri... si lo quieres de regreso tendrás que seguir las pistas que te iré dejando. Atte:-y a continuación había un dibujo horrible de un Barney guiñando un ojo.

Shuichi casi se desmaya... Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, Yuki había sido raptado por Barney...Yuki... _Su_ Yuki estaba en _peligro_ y lo necesitaba...

- ¡Y ahora donde consigo el teléfono de Barney!- gritó desesperado.

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

N/A: Yooo aquí otra vez, Na no da! Me tienen aquí actualizando porque, para mi felicidad, recibí reviews que me animaron mucho.

Gracias a:

**Waren-yuki: **Graciasss por tu review (le salen estrellitas) Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo. Espero que este segundo sea de tu agrado y que sigas con ánimos de leerme nn Me agradaría mucho verte nuevamente por aquí!

**Rina. Kikumaru:** Arigatoooo (llora cascaditas) ¿De verdad me seguirás? Ojalá que así sea - Tu review me animó mucho, gracias de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este chapter nn Gracias Gracias Gracias!

**Kagome-chan: **Way! Me alegra que te haya gustado esta parodia. See, es difícil encontrar personas con sentido del humor XD Es broma... como soy nueva por aquí de verdad dudaba si les gustaría o no... pero viendo que hay personas interesadas, no dudaré en seguir! (puño triunfador) A mi también me gusta mucho reír, y si tu también lo hiciste, me pones feliz no da! Espero volver a verte por aquí :P!

**Andromeda no Sainto: **Jiji, Shuichi es muy fácil de traumar. Pues ya viste que pasó en este chapter XD, jojojo... de verdad muchas gracias por tu review, fue el último que me llegó, y el ánimo que me dio me ayudó a subir el chapter hoy mismo! Arigatooo nn! Espero verte por aquí otra vez!

Hacer reír es un placer para mí. Arigato a todos, no da! (También a los que sólo leen y no dejan reviews). Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima no da!

Lizy-chan


End file.
